Cameras are often used to monitor locations in various industries, such as security-service industries, machine-automation industries, retail industries, and so forth, in order to identify events occurring at the locations. For instance, in retail industries, physical stores maintain inventory in customer-accessible areas, such as in a shopping area, and customers are able to pick items from inventory and take them to a cashier for purchase, rental, and so forth. Inventory control systems may use cameras and additional sensors to maintain an accurate count of the items stored at or removed from the fixed inventory locations. Additionally, although most physical stores utilize cashiers or dedicated self-checkout stands to finalize transactions with customers, future physical stores may utilize cameras, in addition to an array of sensors, to allow users to acquire and pay for items without cashiers or dedicated self-checkout stands. However, if cameras used to monitor fixed locations in physical stores are focused to have a depth of field that does not clearly capture the fixed locations, operators of these physical stores are unable to accurately identify changes in inventory occurring at the fixed locations.